A variety of surgical procedures require the attachment of something relative to a surgical site. For example, in surgery relating to the skeletal system, it is often advantageous to attach soft tissue, suture, implants, and/or other items in or adjacent to a joint. For example, soft tissues such as ligaments, tendons, fascia, other capsular material, and/or muscle may be attached to an adjacent bone. Such soft tissues may be adjacent to bones at skeletal joints including but not limited to the joints of the hands and feet, ankle, wrist, knee, elbow, hip, shoulder, and spine. For example, it is often advantageous to pass a suture through a portion of a bone to form a transosseous attachment to the bone.